Majura
Main= Majura is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a human man with blonde hair, dark brown eyes and green armor. He also very long hair. Majura is one of the major antagonists of the Jushi ark and one of the four loyal servants of Shijura. This makes him one of the Jushi (aka "Curse Samurai"). Majura has three forms: * His normal, human form (he wears skintone colored armor), * his stronger, slightly demonic looking form, with two horns and green armor * and an even stronger form, with green skin and the looks of his second form in a more exaggerated way. In his first form, he is just a regular human man wearing armor, while in his second and his third form he has transformed himself by swallowing special Hyouinomi. Though if he eats to many Hyouinomi, he will turn into a messed up and slime-like Hyouijuu. The latter can only be seen in the manga, while his other three forms appear both in the manga and in the SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden. This said, Majura is a strong magician, who derives his strengh and abilities from Hyouinomi. In battle he will shoot needles at his foes, swipe them with his claws and in his third form run at them like a sawblade, trying to roll the foes over and cutting them into two. Manga Majura first appears standing in an arena in front of a huge collum in a bottomless void. He wantched Zenki's fight against Anjura and learned his weakness. Majura also goes and captures Chiaki (while Zenki isn't looking), knocks her out and uses her as a hostage. Ingame He only appears in the first of the SNES Kishin Douji Zenki games, Battle Raiden. In this game, he is both a major character and a boss. In the English translation by Dynamic Designs, he is called Goukaku. Trivia (quite literally translated names?) This mistake seems to be quite common in the English versions of the Manga's and Games' translations and is the case for all members of the Jushi. * The manga translates his name as the Devil Curse Bearer or even Magic Curse Bearer, which makes no sense. ** Why would anyone ever translate someone's name?! - Semerone * His name in Battle Raiden, Goukaku, is probably a mangled version of his name where the translators just simply messed up. ** Majura is probably the saddest example as he has three messed up versions of his name while Amon is the least severe (he has only one) |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Majura (also known as Goukaku) is a humanoid enemy with blonde hair. He starts out as a human, but just like in the Manga, he utilizes Hyouinomi to transform himself. Majura is introduced in Stage 4-4. He starts standing in place in his human form and talking to Zenki and Chiaki. After his introduction, Majura will get a Hyouinomi out of the pocket on his belt and transform himself into his "Kijin" form. When he is reduced to about half of his health, Majura will eat more Hyouinomi to transform into his stronger "Kijin - Devil Bone Fang" form. Majura's movements and attacks Kijin form In this form Majura has two attacks. One has him stand in place and shot thorns at Zenki which will move up and down the screen until they either go off screen or hit Zenki, causing a low anmount of damage. The other one has him extend two long horns from his head and quickly charge at Zenki. If Majura manages to hit Zenki with his charge, Zenki will get impaled by Majura's horns and Majura will throw Zenki upwards for about half of the screen's height and cause a low anmount of damage. Sometimes Majura quickly follows the thorn shot with his horn charge, giving Zenki little time to react. If Majura jumps, he will definitely use his horn charge, while if he stops in motion he will definitely use his thorn shot. Avoiding Majura's attacks Majura's thorn shot can be avoided by walking somewhere where the thorns aren't going to hit Zenki and crouch if necessary. But as Majura might follow with a horn charge, his thorn shot has a high capability of leaving Zenki unable to avoid the horn charge without jumping into a thorn. Majura's horn charge can be avoided by using the double jump, causing Goukaku to miss Zenki and run into the wall, allowing Zenki to attack him. Fighting Majura Zenki can use his Vajura Beam Exorcism to stunlock Majura and land multiple hits on him. Each hit deals a low anmount of damage to Majura but is a great way to stop him from attacking. Using Rudra also works, though it's not advised as it leaves Zenki as a sitting duck to Majura's horn charge. When Zenki uses his flying kick, it will deal a low anmount of damage like the Vajura Beam Exorcism, but interrupt Majura by dealing a large knockback, thus making it impossible to land multiple flying kicks in a row. Majura's weakness is the Thunder Smash (lightning element), but attacking him with his weakness requires good timing, as it leaves Zenki open to Majura's horn charge. Attacks like the Crimson Attack and Gale Dragon will also interrupt Majura and deal some damage. This foe is resistant to Vajura Lightning Fang Using the Vajura Lightning Fang (Vajura element) is not advised. The attack deals almost only scratch damage at to Majura and leaves Zenki a sitting duck while charging. Kijin - Devil Bone Fang form In this form Majura has two attacks. As his first attack, he keeps the thorn shot from his first form, but now he shoots five thorns instead of two and will fire them across the whole screen instead of just two directions. They will move up and down the screen until they either go off screen or hit Zenki, causing a low anmount of damage. But the larger anmount of thorns makes them even harder to avoid. His horn charge has now been replaced by the rolling cutter. Majura will curl up in place, quickly extends large blades from his body and starts spinning, then he will either roll straight into Zenki's direction or diagonally all over the screen. There's also a third variant, which causes Majura to jump into the air and home in onto Zenki, making it almost impossible to avoid. This attack will cause medium damage if it his Zenki, but it is very dangerous as Zenki might get hit twice or even thrice if Majura manages to corner Zenki or hit him in mid-air. Just to clarify how dangerous this is: If Zenki isn't careful enough, Majura might be able to take out at least half of Demon God Zenki's health in one attack. Majura will still jump around sometimes, but he won't use follow up like he did before. Whenever he jumps and lands, Majura will take a break for a moment, allowing Zenki to attack him. Unlike previously, it will be impossible to tell what attack Majura is going to use next. It is also important to know that Majura is invincible while using his rolling cutter, so don't bother to attack him while he's rolling or Zenki will get hurt badly. Avoiding Majura's attacks Because of the larger anmount of thorns, Majura's thorn shot can't be avoided by walking away anymore. It is now necessary to jump precisely or crouch at the right moment or Zenki will be hit. Like his previous form's horn charge, Majura's rolling cutter can be avoided by using the double jump, but Zenki has to be careful with his timing or he will still get hurt while doing so. Majura's extremely dangerous homing version of the rolling cutter might be avoided by using the backstep, but it might be impossible to avoid when Zenki gets cornered by Majura or he decides to use this attack while jumping above Zenki's location, giving him very little time to react to Majura's attack. Fighting Majura Majura's resistances and weaknesses stay the same as in his previous form, yet using the Vajura Beam Exorcism to stunlock Majura won't work anymore, as it will cause him to counter with the rolling cutter after being hit once. So Zenki should combine it with the backstep to avoid getting hurt. Using Rudra still works, though it's not advised as it not only leaves Zenki as a sitting duck to Majura's rolling cutter, it will also fail while Majura is using rolling cutter, as he's invincible while doing this. Thus Zenki would only be wasting his own health and achieve nothing if he doesn't time his Rudra well. When Zenki uses his flying kick, it will deal a low anmount of damage like the Vajura Beam Exorcism, but interrupt Majura by dealing a large knockback, thus making it impossible to land multiple flying kicks in a row. Majura's weakness is the Thunder Smash (lightning element), but attacking him with his weakness requires good timing, as it leaves Zenki open to Majura's rolling cutter. The Thunder Smash can also be used to destroy Majura's thorns, so Zenki doesn't necessarily need to avoid them when he uses a well timed Thunder Smash instead. Attacks like the Crimson Attack and Gale Dragon will also interrupt Majura and deal some damage. For the same reasons as previously mentioned, Zenki still should not use the Vajura Lightning Fang. Majura and Shijura Majura is a very difficult boss that moves fast and can can deal a large anmount of damage if Zenki doesn't have almost perfect timig. He kinda acts as a taste of Shijura's power, who is even more difficult and fast then him. If Zenki can't beat Majura, he probably won't stand a chance against Shijura either. Majura's defeat After defeating Majura, Zenki will exclaim that he's unbeatable. Just like all other bosses, Majura goes up in flames and explodes. Majura's ingame sprites Majura sprite cloaked Battle Raiden.png|His cloaked appearance at beginning of the intro of his boss battle Majura sprite cloaked edit Battle Raiden.png|Majura still wearing his cloak about a split second before he takes it off. Majura sprite Battle Raiden.png|Majura before transforming Majura sprite Battle Raiden 2.png|Majura's "Kijin" form from the first phase of the boss battle Majura sprite Battle Raiden 3.png|Majura's "Kijin - Devil Bone Fang" form from the second phase of the boss battle Trivia * ''Unlike all other bosses, Majura has three forms, though he only uses his second ("Kijin" form) and third form ("Kijin - Devil Bone Fang" form) in the actual fight. |-|Gallery= Manga Volume 2 Majura manga.png|The introduction of Majura (Chapter 3.3) Majura manga 2.png|Majura in his "Kijin" form (Chapter 3.3) Majura manga 3.png|Majura in his "Kijin - Devil Bone Fang" form (Chapter 3.3) Other Jushi anime manga vol 7 cutout.png|Majura appearing alongside Shijura, Anjura, Kajura and Amon in an unreleased anime scene (Kishin Douji Zenki manga Volume 7 page 198) Games (Battle Raiden) Zenki VS Majura (Stage 4-4) Majura mugs battle raiden.png|Majura's mugshots. Majura battle raiden.png|Majura talking to Zenki in the intro of the boss battle Majura battle raiden 2.png|He introduces himself. Ingame his name is mistranslated as "Goukaku". Majura battle raiden 3.png|Majura wants to kill Zenki. Majura battle raiden 4.png|He tells Zenki about his special ability. Majura battle raiden 5.png|He takes some Hyouinomi and eats them. Majura battle raiden 6.png|Majura uses the seeds to transform himself. Majura battle raiden 7.png|After taking out half about of his health, Majura will compliment on Zenki and... Majura battle raiden 8.png|...eats more seeds to transform again! Majura battle raiden 9.png|Majura transforms and becomes more aggressive. Majura battle raiden 10.png|He has finished his tranformation. The boss battle goes on. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Jushi